


Push-Up Routine

by Lecai



Category: SHINee
Genre: Blackmail, Multi, Restraints, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:19:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8220460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lecai/pseuds/Lecai
Summary: Jonghyun and Onew are sharing a room during a week-long event abroad, and every morning Onew’s push-ups draw his roommate’s attention. At some point, he just can’t take it anymore.





	1. Early Bird

Jinki forced himself up and out of bed while the windows still showed nothing but darkness, leaving little in terms of light in the two-people dorm room he was occupying alongside Jonghyun. His mattress squeaked a little, the same as every morning, and Jinki winced. He was always afraid the noise would wake his roommate, though that concern had somewhat diminished with how his last few mornings had gone.

With his phone flashlight turned to the lowest possible setting, he settled his feet at the edge of his bed, crawling a little further away from the frame until he hit the right position.

_One. Two._

The first few push-ups, alongside the very last ones, were always the hardest. His body was still waking up, his muscles sluggish, and his brain was busy trying to convince him that sneaking back under his blanket was the better option anyway.

_Three. Four. Five._

Jinki kept at it, increasing the speed a little as he grew more comfortable with the idea of staying awake. 

_Fourteen. Fifteen._

Up and down he went, keeping his breathing as calm as possible. At the twenty-first push up, a familiar noise carried over from Jonghyun's bunk. Almost too quiet to hear over his blood rushing through his ears, his roommate had shifted his blanket a little. _Just a little. Twenty-three. Just enough so that he can-_

On twenty-five, two push-ups earlier than on most mornings, the soft scratching noise of a hand rubbing against a blanket started.

Jinki didn't miss a beat. He kept pushing himself up, slowly descending and then repeating the process. _Don't fall out of rhythm. Up and down. Up and down._ His mind wandered to what was happening under the nearby blanket. _Up and down..._

He didn't begrudge his fellow idol the ritual. _It's just... his way of taking care of his morning boner. Thirty-six. Thirty-seven._

At his fortieth push-up, Jinki felt his own cock stirring. His mind kept wandering to the hand wrapped around Jonghyun's dick, wondering how it would feel. _It would be hot. With a bit of lotion, and then... up and down._ Jonghyun's lips would be slightly parted, just enough to let him moan out his breaths. _What's the other hand doing. Forty-two. Where would I.. ._

His imagination put Jonghyun in front of him, his legs spread, one hand rubbing up and down his erection. Jinki was holding the other, slowly leading it across Jonghyun's toned chest towards the left nipple. "Rub it," Jinki said, mesmerized by the glazed-over eyes that were staring back at him.

Push-up number fifty-one, three later than usual, Jinki was hard, and every _down_ movement of his push-ups meant that his cock would grind slightly against the fabric of his briefs and the floor. _Don't. Moan._ He was certain that his phone wasn't throwing nearly enough light at him for Jonghyun to make out either his boner or his facial expression, but he still tried to keep at least his breathing under control. In turn, whenever he focused a little, he could hear Jonghyun's small moans and the ever-more frantic rubbing from under the blanket.

_Sixty-nine._ One gasp, muffled by the pillow, carried over. One almost violent buck into the mattress later, and Jonghyun was silent again. The sound of Jonghyun finishing always turned Jinki's arms weak and sent his head spinning, his mind providing images to the go along with the sounds. A naked Jonghyun lying on his back, panting heavily and with a fine layer of sweat covering his body. In Jinki's mind, his roommate always came hard enough to land his warm cum on his own chest. _Seventy-five. Not a bad day._ Sometimes Jinki made it to eighty, sometimes even eighty-five, but that depended more on how long Jonghyun lasted than on Jinki's stamina.

_Shower. I need a shower._ Careful not to show his erection square on, Jinki stole himself into the bathroom for some much needed relief. He still couldn't begrudge Jonghyun his morning ritual. _We all have our habits,_ he thought while letting the water rush down his body, one of his hands already stroking his dick.

***

The ritual kept taking place, with Jonghyun jerking off to Jinki doing his morning exercises before Jinki would in turn masturbate under the shower. The current project and the reason why the two were sharing a dorm room, though, was coming to an end. _Two more mornings,_ Jinki thought while crawling out of bed once more. For a couple of days now, he had woken with his cock hard, twitching in anticipation, and it had become more difficult to not just cum into his briefs while doing the exercises.

_Two mornings left. He still doesn't know that I know... I think. Pretty sure._ This time when he got up, he didn't care about the squeaking or about how loud it seemed when he threw the blanket aside. He put his phone flashlight to full, almost enough to illuminate the room, and walked right up to Jonghyun's bed. A shock of brown hair was the only thing visible, the rest covered by the blanket. _You're awake. I know you're always already awake, waiting for me to... to..._

Jinki turned around and got into position, settling his feet on Jonghyun's bed frame. _Better watch this. One. Two._ The blanket behind him shifted on his third push-up, louder than any of the other days. _Don't look around. Four. Five._ Jinki couldn't resist a quick glance down under his own body. Jonghyun was sitting on the bed, one leg on either side of Jinki's. _He has his legs spread. And my feet are right in the middle._ His dick began to twitching again, his push-ups going just a little bit lower without him realizing until he rubbed his dick over the floor. _His cock is right there. His hand is probably wrapped around it right now. Up. Down. Up._

On the next down, something brushed over Jinki's feet, hot fingertips, lingering only for a second before vanishing again. The feeling they left, the afterimage, lasted until his sixteenth push-up. Both of their breaths came fast and loud by now, and his arms were growing weaker, every push-up becoming harder than the last. _Keep focused. Don't screw this up._ His mind was wandering, to the cock he wanted to rub both feet and hands over, to the chest he wanted to lick clean of cum with his tongue. _I want his throat. With my lips, my teeth, my hands... I just..._

_Thirty-eight._ Some part of his brain was managing to keep track of the numbers in between the sex fantasies raging through his head. By his forty-fifth push-up, he was imagining running his hands through Jonghyun's hair, pulling his roommate's face down towards his cock until an almost shy tongue-

Jinki's body was short of hitting the ground completely, his cock twitching for more contact, when Jonghyun's dick exploded alongside his voice, a long moan snaking its way into the room and down Jinki's spine. A split-second later, something hot landed first on his feet, then on the sides of his thighs. _He came. He came on me._ Jinki's arms were giving out, his mind flooded with images of Jonghyun's cock in Jinki's mouth, of swallowing, of questions of taste and-

Behind him, Jonghyun shifted around on the bed, and before Jinki could look around his roommate's tongue was on his feet. A gentle kiss came first, and Jinki moaned into the floor, his fingers scratching helplessly for grip, while the tongue changed from a gentle kiss into full on licking.

_He's cleaning my feet. With his tongue._ Jinki bucked into the floor once. _Jonghyun is licking my feet._ He couldn't stop himself from moaning anymore, the tongue at his feet driving his mind further away from any reason. The cum on his legs, in the meantime, was drying up. _Shower. That's it. That's what I need. A shower._

He waited for one more lick, one last blossom of heat surging up his legs from Jonghyun's tongue before he got up. His dick was twitching, every touch even of just his brief's fabric enough to send a jolt up his spine. As the other nights, Jinki didn't turn around, ignoring his cock's pleas to jump on that bed and just rub his own body against Jonghyun's, to fuck the boy senseless, to tie him to the-

_Shower. Shower._

With one hand on the bathroom door, Jonghyun appeared behind him, pushing him against the wall. His dick was erect again, rubbing slightly against Jinki's ass with every heavy breath Jonghyun was taking. His naked chest was pressing against Jinki's back. "You need some relief too, don't you?" he asked, and without waiting for an answer grinded against his friend.

Jinki lost the feeling in his already weakened arms and legs. _Jonghyun's cock. My ass._ He pressed back, tried to match his roommate's rhythm, only to yelp miserably when Jonghyun reached around him and found his dick. The hand wrapped around his flesh was delicate but firm, rubbing up and down slowly. "Let me help you." His voice was hot on Jinki's ear, sending a shiver down his spine until the feeling was met halfway through by the heat surging up from his dick.

Jinki had no strength left to argue and just let it happen. The pressure from Jonghyun's body was keeping him upright and pressed against the wall more so than his own limbs, and he felt almost afloat, pushed back and forth by some unseen force. A feeling of helplessness, of inevitability took hold of him, and to his surprise he treasured it, focusing on the heat that kept searing through his lower body. _Tie me up. Throw me on the bed and tie me up and-_

Jonghyun twirled him around until they were facing each other. One, long stare into each other's eyes drove the last of Jinki's strength out of his legs, and he was glad that his roommate's hands were pinning him against the wall. There was hunger in these eyes, penned up lust from a week of jerking off to each other every morning. Then the moment was gone, and Jonghyun slid down his body, rubbing over Jinki's stomach, his thighs, until his mouth settled on the bulge.

The moans came loud, almost turned into screams before Jinki managed to bite his lips to smother them. Other people were still sleeping, and there was no telling how thin the walls actually were. Jonghyun, for his part, was licking up and down the bulge, almost swallowing the fabric of Jinki's briefs in the process, and his underwear turned wet from both his own precum and his fellow idol's saliva.

His legs finally gave out, screaming at him for rest, when Jonghyun's hand moved towards his ass, his fingers digging under the briefs, widening his entrance slightly. Jinki came, shooting his load into his pants, gliding down the wall slowly. In the end, their faces were on the same height again.

The moment from before repeated itself, the hunger still aflame in both of them. His cock was throbbing, his pants sticky, and his chest was heaving up and down despite his inaction throughout the encounter. Jonghyun leaned forward, ignoring, or relishing, the dazed look on Jinki's face, and forced his lips apart with his tongue, seeking Jinki's. They kept teasing each other until Jinki pressed forward, luring his roommate's tongue out to suck at it greedily. The kiss, both intense and long, was enough to get Jinki hard again, but one of their alarm clock started beeping.

Panting, both of their faces flushed red from a lack of breath as well as the blushes that had snuck upon them, Jonghyun withdrew a little, giving Jinki a bit of space. "You should-" he said, wrestling for breath, "you should get that cleaned up," he said, gesturing towards the soiled briefs. When he saw that Jinki was already hard again he flashed a smile and gave the erection one last, hard squeeze before pulling away. "And I really need to use the shower before we have to leave."

This day, for the first time since they arrived, Jinki didn't have any clue how many push-ups he had done in the morning.

***

Jinki was up even earlier than usual the next morning, stroking lazily over his briefs and his half-erect cock. _Last day. Gonna have the farewell party in the evening._ They'd return to their normal living accommodations afterwards, at least until the next project, and who knew whether he'd be paired with Jonghyun again. He had started paying more attention to his roommate during practice these last few days, hadn't been able to take his eyes off the sweat-stained shirt and how it clung to Jonghyun's toned chest or the bulge in the too-tight jeans. _And that sweet ass._ His hand was rubbing faster by now, and his erection grew in tune with his mind losing focus. He wasn't making any effort to conceal the sounds. _Let him hear._

Even though he was well awake for once, his body wasn't particularly feeling like push-ups. _Or maybe..._ An idea was forming slowly, taking shape and form in his head, and his hand rubbed faster. With every second the image in his head became sharper, fueled by the possibility of the situation. After a few seconds, Jinki had to tear his hand away from his crotch, his cock twitching, the sweet tingling of orgasm so close he had trouble focusing.

He got up, slowly, still weighing the plan in his head. _How is he going to react?_ Jonghyun's bed lay shrouded in darkness, his breathing was steady. _Last morning... wasn't just a one-time thing, right?_ They hadn't talked about it over the course of the day, hadn't lost a single word about it. Jinki had been too nervous about it, stealing glances whenever he could, but never getting anything in return. He turned on Jonghyun's bed light. His fellow idol was looking at him, eyes awake. _He was listening._ "You're not gonna move now. I'm going to do..." Jinki said, losing his train of thought when he saw that Jonghyun's blanket was only covering parts of his stomach and his thighs. _A delicious nipple._ "I'm going to do my push-ups now."

With that, Jinki ripped the blanket aside and crawled on the bed, positioning his crotch, his long, hard bulge, directly above Jonghyun's head, planting his hands next to his roommate's hips. His first push-up, the first downward movement, was slow, his mind screaming at him to hesitate, to reassess the situation, while eagerly lowered towards the bed. Softly, he settled his bulge on Jonghyun's face, only for the briefest moment. A shudder went through him, reverberating through his arms when he felt Jonghyun's hot breath and then his seemingly even hotter skin through the fabric of his briefs.

Below him, he saw Jonghyun's erection growing, the bulge taking shape. His second thrust downward came quicker and lasted longer, his dick resting on his fellow idol's face. When Jonghyun rubbed his cheeks against it a little, Jinki nearly lost all strength in his arms, his muscles trembling. His mind had gone blank, overcome with the memory of Jonghyun's tongue yesterday, with images of what was going to happen next.

After he had recovered, Jonghyun's fingers were suddenly on his ass, playing with the edges of his briefs, sneaking below it, stroking his bare flesh. Jinki moaned, struggling to keep himself in position, until Jonghyun pulled his briefs down. Moans turned into short gasps as he felt Jonghyun's hot breath on his bare cock. He hadn't noticed lowering his hips, but his fellow idol was pulling him down, and his body was more than willing.

He wouldn't do more than three push-ups that morning. The warm, wet tongue that greeted his dick on the downward movement cost him what strength had been left in his arms, and he lowered his chest far enough to feel Jonghyun's bulge rubbing against one of his nipples. Both of them moaned, both of them started swaying their hips to create more friction, but Jonghyun's mouth was quickly occupied by Jinki's dick.

Jinki wasn't quite conscious anymore at that point. His cock was enveloped by Jonghyun's tongue, his mouth, the heat and saliva playing together to numb his senses. There was only the next stroke of Jonghyun's tongue, the next slight thrust towards his fellow idol's throat. His lower body wasn't responding to anything he might have tried, just going through the motions, eager for one more second of getting his cock sucked.

One spot on Jonghyun's briefs had gotten stained by his precum, turned wet, and Jinki was trying to rub his nipple against it, though his body didn't quite follow his mind's lead in the matter. Instead, one of his hands reached out, slid easily under the briefs and felt the length of Jonghyun's hard cock.

Jonghyun gasped, moaned into Jinki's cock still lodged in his mouth and arched his back and hips upward, into Jinki's grasp, turning a soft rub into a hard grab.

"You like that?" Jinki asked, his voice hoarse and thin, starting to move his hand faster. His vision was blurry, the heat, the wetness surrounding his cock driving him insane. His hips had turned entirely numb by now, and still his body kept on thrusting down into his roommate's mouth on its own.

He pulled down Jonghyun's briefs just enough to lay his cock bare, to rub against the full erection with his chest. Again Jonghyun pressed his hips up, almost as if fucking Jinki's torso, the moaning adding a sweet current of air to the licking and sucking he was doing to Jinki's dick.

Jinki came then and there, shooting his load into Jonghyun's mouth who was struggling to keep up with swallowing it down. Jonghyun's cock started twitching in turn, his hips rubbing harder against Jinki's chest before he shot hot cum over both of their bellies.

Exhausted, he fell down to the side. One of his hands had already reached out to his roommate's cock again, his fingertips brushing over it while both of them were trying to gather some breath. "We'll need to," Jinki said while turning around, bringing his face next to Jonghyun's, "we'll need to shower." The first kiss was quick, silencing Jonghyun's response, but the second one was longer, forcing his lips apart before entering with his tongue.

An alarm clock went off, ringing through the room, though Jinki couldn't tell whose it was. Jonghyun's cock had already stiffened again in his hands, burning against his fingertips. His fellow idol was lying flat on his back, his head pressed back into the cushion and with his eyes closed. Sweat had formed on his chest and stomach, glistening in the light of the bed light.

_I need more of this._ The alarm sound had turned into a shrill, unending beeping, though Jonghyun didn't seem to hear any of it.

"We'll continue this later," Jinki said, giving his fellow idol two more quick strokes.

Jonghyun could only whimper in response.


	2. Have A Thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Cassie's _have a thing_ tag.

For the rest of the day, Jinki tried, and failed, to catch Jonghyun alone. They were always surrounded by the rest of the group, and even in those rare moments where they Jinki managed to maneuver his fellow idol away, staffers soon showed up to discuss some scheduling issue or planning detail or whatever else they always wanted. SHINee was leaving the practice camp, and things were busy.

Jinki resigned himself to stealing glances at Jonghyun whenever possible, whenever the shirt was slightly askew and revealing some stomach, whenever he was in a good position to peek at his roommate's ass.

Two background dancers had to grind up and down Jonghyun's body for a few moments in one of the moves. Jinki's mind balked at the sight, demanding that he walk over there and do the grinding himself, that he push Jonghyun around, tease out his tongue, both hands under the man's shirt and-

He had to excuse himself more than once, claiming the weather was getting to him. In reality, he couldn't let the others see the bulge forming in his pants.

In the end, practice had taken longer than anticipated, and the closing party was slated to begin in a matter of minutes. So SHINee had gotten back to their rooms in haste to change clothes to something more fitting.

"Are you ready yet?" Jinki asked, knocking at the bathroom door. For a second, images flashed up in his mind, of Jonghyun naked under the shower, water running down his face, his lips, over his chest and past his hard cock.

A grunt later, Jonghyun stepped out, his tight, as of yet unbuttoned shirt giving him some cleavage. "No need to-"

He didn't come any further. Jinki pushed him back against the wall, his tongue already tracing up and down his roommate's throat. _He looks delicious._ He was careful not to leave any marks, not tonight, anyway, but he couldn't resist to scratch his teeth softly over Jonghyun's exposed flesh.

His fellow idol whimpered, his arms pushing weakly against Jinki's chest. "No- time-" he said, over and over again, failing with one half-hearted attempt to break free after another. Their hips were grinding against each other, one of Jinki's legs having nestled its way between Jonghyun's, his thigh rubbing against his roommate's crotch.

Jinki's mouth traveled downward, leaving kisses in its wake until he nearly ripped apart the shirt to reveal more of his roommate's chest. Whimpering had turned into moaning by then, and both of Jonghyun's hands had given up their resistance and instead settled in Jinki's hair. _He's ready._

Jonghyun hadn't expected Jinki's dive, hadn't expected his jeans to hit the floor so quickly, or that his briefs would follow within a heartbeat. His dick was erect, and grew even harder the next second when it vanished in Jinki's mouth, caressed by both his lips and tongue.

The heat of Jonghyun's dick was searingly hot in Jinki's mouth, threatening to melt both his jaw as well as his mind. _Just get him well horny. Don't-_ His fingers had settled on his roommate's ass, squeezing the flesh, feeling the muscles. _Don't overdo it._ He let his tongue run the length of Jonghyun's cock one last time, treasuring the heat, the shape of it, before pulling back, leaving a whimpering mess leaning against the bathroom wall.

"We're going to," Jinki said, breathing heavily into Jonghyun's ear, drawing another moan when his thigh brushed against his fellow idol's erection, "finish this at the party. Now get dressed."

Slowly, his movements sluggish after the sudden onslaught, Jonghyun obeyed.

***

The party was a constant game of avoiding each other. There were too many eyes for Jinki to make a move, too many people around to risk anything happening. He was moving in seemingly arbitrary rounds through the mass of people, staffers and fellow idols alike, and every few minutes his movements would lead him back to Jonghyun.

This time, he came at him from behind. Keeping his hands to himself was the hardest part; there was a certain acceptance to dancing closely together as long as you kept your fingers to yourself. Jonghyun half-turned, smiled when he saw who was approaching, and let himself drift backwards a little. For the briefest, sweetest of moments, Jinki grind his groin against his roommate's ass. His mind, his dick were both screaming at him, louder than the music, to grab Jonghyun's hips, to wrestle him to the floor and pull those jeans down. It hadn't been hard back in their room, it wouldn't be hard to do now.

Instead, Jinki pulled back, moaning into Jonghyun's ears before going on another round, his bulge growing with every lap. He avoided some conversations politely, others more rudely by simply walking off and never acknowledging being spoken to the in the first place. His thoughts were a mess of sweaty Jonghyun, of a shirt clinging to his fellow idol's chest, of the outline of muscles and the feeling of rubbing your hand over the fabric of Jonghyun's jeans. Conversation was not part of his priorities right now.

His roommate wasn't alone the next time he chanced on him. Cassie was with him, an indie writer they had hired to give the newest album a proper storyline and write some spin-offs for the songs. It had been Jonghyun's idea, Jinki remembered, and seeing the two together, preventing him from his few seconds of Jonghyun, nearly cost him his balance. He caught himself by grabbing on to part of the bar next to him, ignoring the worried looks of the people around him, and moved on, away from the pair. _He'll be on his own in a few minutes again. Don't worry._

In a few minutes, though, Jonghyun wasn't there anymore. His head snapped left to right, searching the people for the familiar brown hair with the glasses. _Bathroom. He must've gone to the bathroom._

True enough, he found his fellow idol with both hands planted on one of the sinks. "Did you check the stalls?" Jinki asked, and upon the confused look on Jonghyun's face, went to do it himself, ignoring the pull of his body towards his fellow idol when he passed him. The stalls turned out clear, and thankfully clean as well.

He grabbed Jonghyun's arms and dragged him into one of the free stalls, locking the door behind him. His roommate was looking at him with wide eyes, his bulge a faint outline against his tight jeans. In the dim light of the restroom, the shirt was sticky with sweat, almost entirely see-through.

The first kiss forced Jonghyun back down on the closed toilet seat, Jinki pressing on him from above, using his height to take control. He teased out Jonghyun's tongue, sucked at it, caressed it, before his fingers found his fellow idol's nipples to circle them, avoiding them while being as close as possible. Heavy breathing turned into panting when Jinki released Jonghyun's tongue, only to sink his teeth into Jonghyun's throat, softly scratching over the exposed flesh.

His roommate was moaning by then, loudly and with every breath, filling the restroom with the sweet sound of pleasure. Jinki's mind went crazy with the danger of getting caught. Anyone who walked in now would hear them, anyone could take a peek over the stall door to realize just who the two of them were. Sooner or later people would realize that both of them were missing from the party. _This has to go quickly._ He unbuckled his belt, releasing Jonghyun's nipples which poked out stiff against the shirt.

"Do you want this?" he asked while rubbing the end of the belt against Jonghyun's cheek.

Jonghyun, dazed, his mouth open and drool running down the side, glanced at the leather once and nodded. His breathing was slow, deliberate and heavy while Jinki raised both of his roommate's arms above his head and bound his wrists against some pipe that came out of the wall. Afterwards, Jinki run his fingers through Jonghyun's hair, pulling his head back to lay his throat bare. "You're mine now," he said before licking over his Adam’s apple.

"Someone could-" Jonghyun said, choking on his words when his body involuntarily turned them into a long moan. "Someone could hear."

_Let them._ Jinki couldn't bring himself to say it. Instead, he drove both of his thumbs against Jonghyun's nipples, rubbing through the thin fabric of his shirt while his tongue wandered up and down his roommate's throat, leaving kisses and slight, already fading marks where his teeth scratched over soft flesh.

Jonghyun moaned again, longer, louder, throwing his head further back. He was squirming on the toilet seat, his arms wriggling against the leather belt holding them in place, and every short sting of chafing pain made him gasp.

True to Jonghyun's fears, someone opened the door to the restrooms, and light footsteps echoed through the now silent stalls. Both of them had frozen in place, struggling to keep their breathing low. One set of heavy panting would already attract attention out of a bathroom stall, two different sets out of the same booth would seal their fate.

Jinki's hand wandered down, slowly, finding the hem of the shirt, the edge of the jeans, the buttons and zipper. Finally, he found the bulge, strong, hot even through the fabric, though afterwards Jinki couldn't say whether he was imagining the heat surging through his fingers at the touch. His own dick was rubbing comfortably against his pants, and every shift in movement meant another shudder running through his body. Jonghyun was shaking his head at first, then gritting his teeth in an attempt to keep himself from moaning.

Jinki's fingers kept tracing the outline of Jonghyun's bulge, pressing down through the jeans and into the flesh, grabbing his balls. His other hand moved up and pressed down on his roommate's mouth, locking his head in place against the wall. Jonghyun’s lips felt wet against the palm of his hands, drool smearing over them quickly, and the constant huff of hot breath almost lost Jinki his focus.

He increased the pressure with both of his arms, rubbing more furiously over the jeans. He felt almost drunk with the satisfaction of seeing Jonghyun squirm under his touch, bound and somewhat gagged, helpless, looking up to him for-

The door fell shut again, though neither of them had realized what the other person had been doing. Jonghyun immediately started moaning, grunting, his noises muffled by Jinki's hand still pressed on his mouth.

"I'm cumming," he said, moaning the words through the restroom, as soon as Jinki let him talk again. "I'm cumming so hard."

Jinki drew back at the words, forcing himself away, trying to keep his hands from shaking. The sight in front of him, Jonghyun, panting, drooling, still bound and with his hips, his bulge bucking upward out of the toilet seat was almost enough to drive him over the edge, to make him tear down those jeans and finish off his fellow idol. Instead, a hesitant smile settled on his face, replacing the lust and hunger that had been there moments before. "We can't have that."

"What- what do you mean?" Jonghyun said, confused, whining, his eyes wide at Jinki's reaction.

"There's a party going on." _I want you crazy the next time we're alone. I want you to beg me for it._ He tried to keep the tremor, the returning lust out of his voice, tried to talk like he didn't have a cock as hard and needy as Jonghyun right now. "We should head back."

Jonghyun whined some more, whimpered at Jinki while the latter reclaimed his belt. Before withdrawing completely he grabbed Jonghyun at the throat with one hand while the fingertips of the other danced over his roommate's lips.

Immediately, Jonghyun had his eyes closed, enjoying the touch, longing for it, opening his mouth for the fingers to slip in. He sucked at Jinki's thumb at first, let his tongue play with it. The scene lasted only for a moment, then Jinki tore himself away again. "Enough," he said. "We need to go back."

He was out of the door before he could change his mind yet again. _This will be ever so sweeter later if I can have some restraint now._ The thought of restraint on its own was enough to call up images of Jonghyun bound, blindfolded and gagged, though when the noise of the party crashed against him outside of the restroom, his composure slid back into place.

The rest of the night went by rather uneventful, and they soon returned to their routines. Jinki's mind kept crawling back to the restroom, to the feeling of the bulge against his fingers and the look on Jonghyun's face most of all.

He was closing in on his roommate again, his mind already preparing for another brief, teasing encounter, when his phone buzzed in his pocket. In the corner of his eyes, he could see Jonghyun reaching for his own device. Someone had sent a photo and-

Jinki's sweat turned cold, his fingers trembling while tapping the screen. The image showed the restroom scene from earlier, the photo taken from above the stall divider. Below the photo, the sender had written two simple lines. _Have a thing. See you at my place tomorrow, 2pm, ~Cassie._


	3. A Good Performance

Cassie was hooking the camera into the tripod and checked that it latched on properly.

"So you want us to..." Jinki said, his voice trailing off. Both he and Jonghyun were sitting on the bed on the other side of the room.

"Have a good fuck," she said without looking up from the camera. "Finish what you started last night. Deliver a good show."

Doubts were crawling through Jinki's head. They had followed the instructions, had delayed their flight for dubious excuses and had found their way to Cassie's flat. Their clothes had been quick to go, everything but their underwear, a simple enough demand from someone who was holding footage of a quick bathroom sex scene of yourself.

"If we do this," Jonghyun said slowly, "what would keep you from just releasing the new video?"

She looked up at that, slightly confused. "Your continued cooperation, of course." A grin spread across her face. "I just want you two to be able to explore yourselves... that is all." Jinki pointed at the camera. "For personal entertainment," she said. "Just look at all the toys I brought out for you."

Behind them, a small assortment of lashes, gags and blindfolds, handcuffs as well as dildos lay sprawled out across the sheets. Jinki swallowed. _Tie him to the bed. Spread his legs wide and have my way with him._ He suppressed the thoughts the best he could. It wouldn't do to get any hornier than necessary.

"This," Cassie said, handling the camera again, "isn't just for my own entertainment, you know. The two of you would probably enjoy that, too." She handled her phone for a few seconds before the TV came to life, showing the video of last night.

It was always an awkward feeling for Jinki to see himself on TV, and he knew Jonghyun felt much the same, going by how his fellow idol tensed up next to him. This, though, was an entirely different level of weird. The phone camera pointed down at them from above the stall divider, showing one of his hands pressing on Jonghyun's mouth to silence him, the other rubbing up and down his bulge. The lighting was bad, but not bad enough to conceal what was happening. From this perspective, the whole scene looked a lot rougher than it had felt that moment. He couldn't tear his eyes away from Jonghyun's arms bound to the water pipe, not even when the short video ended for the first time and began looping.

"See?" Cassie said. "Enjoying the view." Jinki wanted to protest, his own dick barely stiff, but Jonghyun's erection had visibly grown, pressing its shape against the briefs. "Just imagine," she said, "how much better this is going to look, with proper lights, a proper camera and all those nice toys." Jinki couldn't argue with that, and his mind was distracted by Jonghyun's bulge anyway. He kept stealing glances, remembering the heat in his mouth. "So," she said, giving the camera one last look-over before turning towards the bed, still grinning. Bouncing up and down in little-concealed excitement, she stepped in front of Jinki, so close that he had to look up to see her face, her legs brushing against his knees.

Her breath hit his left ear the same moment her fingertips brushed over his dick, running down the length of it. A shudder shot down his spine, goosebumps prickling up his arms. Heat blossomed from his ear into his head. The situation was serious, blackmail, some woman forcing them to have sex in front of her, in front of a camera, yet he couldn't keep his body from reacting.

"You're going to show him," she said, whispering into his ears before licking her lips and grabbing his dick through the fabric for two quick strokes. He resisted pushing his hips against her hand, tried to keep his mouth closed and the moans inside. The attempt failed miserably. "You're going to show him who's boss. Tie him up. Break him down."

There was a shine in her eyes when she drew back, but Jinki was too occupied with his own mind to notice. Fantasies kept forcing themselves into the forefront of his thoughts, scenarios hastily developed under the shower or during restroom breaks over the last week. The toys behind him enabled almost all of them. _Bound and gagged and blindfolded and-_

Next to him, Cassie leaned down to give Jonghyun a very similar treatment, playing with his hair, his ears, rubbing her thighs up and down his crotch while she whispered something to him. After a few seconds, she forced his legs further apart, pushing Jonghyun back until he had to prop himself up on his hands.

All three of them were breathing heavily by the time she pulled back, her hands lingering on Jonghyun's body a little while longer. Her eyes kept locking on to his abs, his chest, flurrying from one of the two to the other.

Jinki barely noticed her. His focus was on his fellow idol next to him, on how to begin. Thinking about Cassie meant thinking about the camera. His mind was doing its best to suppress that part.

"Have fun," she said, turning her back on them for a second to return to the tripod.

Jinki didn't hesitate. Even before Cassie had turned around again, he pushed Jonghyun back into the sheets, straddling him, feeling his fellow idol's bulge rub against his crotch. "You up for this?" he asked while grabbing Jonghyun's hands, intertwining their fingers carefully. He lowered himself an inch at a time, until their faces were a handspan away from each other. The heat of Jonghyun's hips was surging through his own, driving him on, and his body did some short, quick grinding before he got himself back under control.

Wide, dark brown eyes stared back up at him, and for a second he thought Jonghyun would refuse, would burst the dream and-

His fellow idol nodded, and Jinki swooped down on him, forcing his way past Jonghyun's lips. Their hands, still nestled together, slowly moved up on Jinki's pressure, past Jonghyun's head until their arms were outstretched on the bed.

"Then don't move," Jinki said while getting up, already missing the warmth of his friend's body. The selection of toys was almost dazzling, but for now he picked up one of the sashes of soft, dark blue velvet. He tied Jonghyun's wrists together before arranging some thin rope to secure the restraints against the bedframe, leaving his fellow idol panting in anticipation, staring up with dazed eyes.

Out of reflex and before realizing what he was doing, Jinki pressed two fingers on Jonghyun's lips, tracing them with his fingertips until they parted under his insistence. The picture, a scene straight out of one of Jinki's shower fantasies, crashed against his head, taking his breath away until he was struggling with his breath almost as much as Jonghyun who was now busy sucking on his two fingers while his eyes were fixed on Jinki's.

Only with effort did he manage to break away again to free his fingers. "A little bit eager, aren't we?" he said, reaching for the toy selection again. He picked more velvet, using them as a blindfold for Jonghyun. _Bound and blind._ His blood was pumping through his ears, rushing into his dick so much it hurt, and going by the twitching bulge in his friend's pants he wasn't alone with that. He brushed over the fabric slightly, imagining the heat, the taste, and yet another shudder ran down his spine.

He grabbed three of the small egg vibrators and slipped them into Jonghyun's pants, his fingertips lingering on his friend's cock for just a second, just long enough to get a long, drawled out moan as reward. The sound, on its way to ebb down again, spiked into a scream of lust when he triggered the three eggs.

Jonghyun writhed around on the bed, throwing his hips up into the air, spreading his legs and rushing them closed again to move the vibrators around. His arms thrashed about in their restraints but couldn't get free, not even when Jinki started massaging the bulge with both hands, grabbing the outline, leading his fingers down to the balls, and playing with the position of the eggs whenever he felt one of them.

He brought his head closer, tracing up Jonghyun's thighs with his tongue, kissing where he wasn't licking, until he pressed his nose up against his friend's balls, pushing them up slightly. The smell of Jonghyun's hard cock, the heat of his crotch was making Jinki's head spin, the now endless stream of moans driving him further on. The low rumble of the vibrators carried over onto his face.

Just when Jinki wanted to move higher, his fellow idol came into his briefs, his hips shaking, his mouth open with a silent scream on his lips. The stain on the fabric kept growing with every push of his hips until Jonghyun let out a long breath and his body relaxed back down into the sheets.

A box of wet tissues appeared next to Jinki while he pulled down Jonghyun's briefs, and for a second he remembered that Cassie was in the room with them, that cameras had just filmed how he had made his fellow idol cum into his pants. _Appalling._ He felt his cock stiffen a little at the thought. _Disgusting._ The eggs hummed across the sheets a little, free of Jonghyun's briefs again at last. He was lying flat on his stomach while he wiped the first two tissues up and down the toned thighs, feeling the muscles, while his hips slowly started to hump the mattress. _I'm being filmed._ He wrapped the next tissue around Jonghyun's cock and rubbed up and down a few times, scooping up what cum was clinging to it. Jonghyun stirred at that, moaning a little, testing the strength of the velvet with his arms.

Without thinking about it, Jinki turned his body sideways, just a fraction, suppressing his own reasoning that this would give the camera a better shot at Jonghyun's crotch. _It's for entertainment._ Tossing the tissue box away, he leaned forward, rubbing his cheek against Jonghyun's half-erect dick.

The reaction came immediately, a shudder running through his friend's body, muscles tightening from his thighs up to his neck.

Jinki's hands wandered up on their own, pressing down into Jonghyun's hips and keeping him from squirming around. "We're not done yet," he said, breathing the words on his friend's cock before slowly leading it into his mouth. His tongue remembered the shape, and his mind was eager for the heat spreading through his jaw. Seconds of fierce licking followed, his tongue gliding up and down and around the shaft the best he could move it with a dick filling his mouth.

As a reward, Jonghyun was hard again quickly, whining loudly when Jinki pulled back, leaving squirming hips and a twitching cock behind.

"You're doing very good," Cassie said from behind him, standing at the edge of the bed. Her face was so close to Jinki's ear that her breath burned hot and tingling on his neck. The nails of her right hand were running down his spine, scratching into his flesh slightly, while the fingers of her left were spread over his chest. "But isn't it time you get some relief as well?"

Jinki lost his breath to answer when she pressed her chest against his back, rubbing a little over his shoulder blades.

"But don't mind me," she said while pushing him away from herself and towards Jonghyun again.

With his mind still sluggish, the sight in front of him quickly helped him forget why he was there. _She's right._ Part of his body just wanted him to grind himself against Jonghyun, rub his dick over his friend's legs, his feet and ass until he would come on the back. _Not yet._ His nipples were tingling where Cassie had rubbed over them, so Jinki set out to do the same to his friend.

 _Blind and bound._ Jinki settled down on top of Jonghyun's hips, feeling the hard cock below him, grinding against his fellow idol ever so slightly while keeping his hands away. _Faster. Faster._

Jonghyun was quick to match his rhythm, however slow it was. His head was angled slightly upward, exposing his throat, showing his Adam's apple with every moan that drawled past his lips.

With great care, trying not to give his fellow idol any indication what he was about to do, Jinki bent forward. The very second his tongue began licking up Jonghyun's chest, he was rewarded with a gasp, and then another when he found a nipple to trace and lick and suck on. Jonghyun's hips grew more and more impatient, grinding faster, harder, and only with difficulty did Jinki keep him pinned back into the sheets.

"We can't have you cum too quickly again," he said while leaving the nipples be, moving further up. He sank his teeth into Jonghyun's throat, scratching over the flesh, drawing out long, sustained moans while his tongue caressed whatever damage he had done _._ Jinki was panting, unable to keep his hips from pushing back in earnest any longer. His lower body had grown numb, the combined heat of his own cock with that of Jonghyun was spreading through his body, lulling him into giving in to lust and pleasure. _Just a little longer._

A moan from behind them startled him. Already he had suppressed Cassie's presence again, but there she was, her fingers hard at work, her eyes half-closed. _She's watching._ His mind grew clouded, the tingling in his cock growing stronger and more inviting with the second. _The camera is watching._

His attention rushed back to Jonghyun, caught by a particularly sharp gasp, until he realized that his hands had found their way into his friend's armpits, rubbing the soft flesh slightly. A fine layer of sweat had formed on the body below him, causing the muscles to stand out even more now that they were glistening in the light.

Jinki's tongue easily made its way into Jonghyun's open mouth, turning a moan into a kiss, treasuring the fire jumping back and forth between their lips. Their grinding had descended to rabid thrusts without rhythm, just going through the motions for yet another blissful second of friction against their cocks.

When he drew back from the kiss, his face still hovering close to Jonghyun's, he removed the blindfold slowly. Dazed eyes blinked back at him. Jinki forced the grinding to a halt, pressing his hips so hard down on Jonghyun's that no effort would move them up again. His fellow idol tried, though, and threw his head further back when he simply enjoyed the pressure on his dick.

"Do you want me to fuck you"? Jinki asked, his voice strained. _Cum on his back. Between these shoulder blades. Lick them clean again._

His friend's response was too quiet to hear, nothing but lips moving. "Yes," he said a second later.

 _Yes. Yes, yes, yes._ The velvet binding Jonghyun to the bedframe allowed him to be turned on his stomach, and Jinki took a second to appreciate the view. A sweat-stained, muscled back lay in front of him, a perfectly sculptured ass and strong thighs further below. _Yes._ He applied the lube generously, enjoying the ripples spreading up Jonghyun's back when his fingers played with this friend's entrance. At first, Jinki simply lowered himself on top of his fellow idol, rubbing his lubed-up cock against the flesh of Jonghyun's ass, his eyes fixed on a point between the shoulder blades below him. He shuddered, grinding his hips one more time before kissing the spot he had been staring at, running his tongue up to Jonghyun's neck.

Both of them yelled out when Jinki pressed his cock inside, softly at first, carefully testing how well the lube was working. Jonghyun was panting, moving little to none, his whole body poised. Jinki pushed deeper a little at a time, drawing the feeling out, treasuring the pressure his friend's ass was subjecting his dick to. He felt ready to burst at any moment, the tingling of an encroaching orgasm so strong he had to stop his hips from thrusting in.

"Deeper," Jonghyun said, his voice muffled by the sheets. "Deeper!" His fellow idol was pushing his ass back against Jinki's hips, forcing the thrust after all.

Jinki moaned, his hands grabbing Jonghyun's hips out of reflex, his fingers digging deep into his flesh. He pulled out a little before pushing back in, slowly finding a rhythm, the heat of his dick bouncing back through his lower body.

One of his hands found its way around Jonghyun's waist, searching for the rock-hard dick his friend was grinding against the bed with every of Jinki's thrusts. The simple touch sent a jolt through Jonghyun's body, rocking him up, drawing out a gasp. _Can't. Hold it._ He jerked his fellow idol off, pumping up and down while speeding up his thrusts.

He pulled out the last second, screaming his orgasm through the room while shooting his cum on Jonghyun's back, one of his hands rubbing his own dick frantically, prolonging the sensation. Jonghyun, for his part, came quietly, breathless, the moment the first drop of hot cum landed on his back, emptying his own load into the blanket below him, his hips bucking down a few times before he slumped into the sheets. He kept gasping for air, even when Jinki planted a kiss on his neck, then another, licking up to his left ear while undoing the restraints.

Cassie was getting up behind them. Her clothes and hair were disheveled, her eyes twinkling. "I'll leave you alone for a bit," she said, making a point of turning off the camera. "You know where the shower is."

Jinki was grateful, wrapping his arms tighter around Jonghyun and drawing him a little closer. Warmth spread wherever their bodies touched, driving out the aches and numbing the fatigue that was threatening to settle on his body with every second the orgasm was withdrawing. _She left the camera with us._ For a moment he considered getting up and deleting the video, but something kept him tethered to the bed. He glanced at the camera over his shoulder one last time before turning his attention back to Jonghyun who had nuzzled his head into Jinki's chest. Cassie had tossed the box of wet tissues back on the bed before leaving, and Jinki did some cursory cleaning, wiping down Jonghyun's back.

A shudder went through his body at the thought of seeing what they had done today on video. _It's for entertainment._ He dismissed the thoughts about the camera, about Cassie and the video. Instead, he gave the crown of Jonghyun's head a quick kiss, unable to coax either himself or Jonghyun towards the bathroom for the moment. _This is going to be fun._

 


End file.
